Revolution Private Academy
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: AU set on present day. Tatsumi is a transfer student at a private school which hosts it's own Treasure hunting club! Joining the club, and joining the treasure races of the treasure clubs team, Night RAid, How would Tatsumi manage? Not much bloodshed but maybe there will be romance.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Some of you Are reading my other fic, ~My seemingly normal life in a certain all-girls academy~ I'm gonna throw in this other fic :)**

**It's an AU set in present day where Night raid are clubmates in a school! Of course, as well as they're rivals , the Jaegers,**  
**but the Jaegers are in a different school so I'll have a plot.**  
**I'm throwing it all together~! After that outragous ending? Yup I just need a fic to lift up the spirits!**

**Also, I be kind to me :P**

**Now, Pls review me for my character errors because i don't know all of them and what they're personality is, (wellsome of them)**

**Plus I'll also do recaps here Reader-sama! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Transfer Student

The name Tatsumi is written on the blackboard as the teacher announced it in front of her class. Since Tatsumi has been enrolled in a private academy,  
some of his classmates were high ranked. He didn't even know if he belonged there. 'Oh how I wish The two of them were here.' he stared at the class,  
and notice that it didn't seem high class after all. He first noticed, A girl with long Raven hair near the window, she was eating her lunch in the middle of 1st , A green haired boy making goo-goo eyes at their teacher. Third, a buff guy at the back was staring at him. Fourth, a purple haired glasses girl chatting with a smll pink haired girl. Fifth, a orange haired girl licking a lollipop. Finally he got settle at the seat behind the black haired girl. 'What with this class... they're doing anything they like?' Then the front door slid open with a loud thud and a blonde entered the room. "Sorry for being late Najenda-sensei!" The blonde smiled at her teacher. "Again? I told you to not be late right ? Go on. I'll give you punishment later." Najenda said "EHH!? AGain?" the blonde tried to talk her teacher in not giving her a punishment , but it ended up getting worse when the teacher literally threw the girl to her seat. When she landed she was seated right at the back next to Tatsumi."Fooey." The blonde pouted making tatsumi sweatdrop. "Uhm.. Are you okay?"  
He asked. "Yup! Almost everyday Najenda-sensei does that when I'm late." Tatsumi sweatdropped again followed by a bell. That's when Tatsumi noticed that some students actually got used to it.

Time flew. It was already the 2nd to the last period. A buff blue haired man walked into the class. By far tatsumi knows, He's their Home Economics teacher.  
The man looked Tatsumi in a split second, The blue-haired man aranged his hair and uniform then returned to the front giving him a thumbs up. "Wh-what!?"  
Tatsumi accidentally Yelled then followed by a question "What did you do!?" Tatsumi was rather slow at processing at what his teacher did. "Oh shut up.  
Su-sensei just tidied you up because you look dirty." The pink haired girl answered him. "Tidied me up hey ! I'm clean!" Tatsumi angrily retorted. "Your hair and tie was crooked." Susano said with kind of blank expression on his face. Tatsumi didn't have a comeback so The pink haired girl poured insults on him. 'I thougth this a well refined school.' He caught the green boy snickering at him. 'WEll at least no harm done' Again time passed by .School's done Tatsumi was heading home but Najenda told him to drop by the faculty room to properly introduce himself to his teachers. which , took quite a while. He looked at his watch. 4:30. 'I could still hear a lot of students practice.' Tatsumi walked about the entire school. There were a lot of students practicing Track and field , Drama, Music and Various other activities. But when he reached the The back of the School, there were only few students. He then noticed a trail leading inside the grove of trees planted behind they're school. He decided to follow it , reaching a medium sized shack at the back of the private academy. His thougths werent on why was a shack there, his thought on what the people inside the shack was talking about.

"ALL RIGHT ! After a week of training! Dinner's on me!" He heard a voice that sounded like it was from Najenda. Followed by cheered voices and a noise of breaking glass 'Training? ' Tatsumi was suspecting the people inside. He decided to get closer to listen in on them. "AKame hand me the sake!" NAjenda's voice again. 'AKame? oh she means the girl in front of me.

-Flashback-

"Psssst... Hey... DO you have another pen?" Tatsumi poked the girl infront of him making sure he was asking in a whisper. Akame faced him with meat in her mouth.  
Akame shook her head gesturing no. Tatsumi sweatdropped as he continued to watch the girl eat a lot of meat during class hours

-End-

He peeked throught an open window of the saw the pink haired girl receiving a parfait from the purple glasses girl. 'As I remember.. Sheele and Mine?'

-Flashback (again)-

It was lunch break and Tatsumi forgot his lunch. He didn't notice that he was staring at the two making Sheele flustered and Mine blush. Mine violently reacted to his 'perverted' staring and engaged them in a arguement that made Tatsumi forget he was hungry.

-End-

'What is this anyway? Is this a club ' TAtsumi changed position and moved to another one. This time his vision was on his Home EC teacher and a girl with cosmetics at hand. SHe seemed to be asking their teacher to arrange it for her. 'Chelsea and Susano-sensei too?'

-Flashback(3rd time)-

This was when it was Home EC "Hey transfer student. What's your name?" Tatsumi sweatdropped "Tatsumi" Chelsea nodded and jokingly admitted her mistake. " Hey no chat- ugh! " Susanoo hurriedly fixed the crook on Mine's desk and wiped off the parfait stain on Sheele's skirt.

-End-

He then saw his other two male classmates. Lubbock and Bulat. They seem to be bringing in more drinks. 'THe hell... Sayu...Ieyasu.. I hope you two aren't experiencing this..' Tatsumi remembered his encounter with the two.

-Flashback(You know that it's the fourth already.)-

"Bulat come on! Lunch break on the roof." Lubba called with Bulat smiling grabbing his lunch and walked out.

-End-

" AT least the two of them are normal... not until now." He thought out loud. He gave one last peek if he missed anyone. He did. But he didn't recognize this one.  
It was a little girl with shoulder lenght black hair. "Onee-chan! Eating contest go!" The girl yelled before gobbling the food in front of her and Akame.  
'By the looks of her uniform he isn't from here.' He thought and began to sneak away. But he tripped some kind of trap wire calling all the attention of the people inside. He got cold sweat for he doesnt know what would hppen to him. Then a blonde picked him up from behind hi collar. 'Woah! I'm getting picked up.  
and by a girl! sh-she's strong ' Tatsumi began to pray for his safety. As the students and two teachers inside stared at him with a glare from mine. "NOw I see! You wanna Join Night Raid!" The blonde announced a she gave Tatsumi a huge grin.

* * *

**And here's a brief explanation, The shack is the Treasure hunting Club's Club room, and their treasure hunting team name is , well,**

**Night Raid. Why a treasure hunting club? cuz. I imagined a lot of fights when Night Raid and Jaegers are treasure hunting rivals.**

**You know, Race to the treasure and various other stuff. Plus I'll explain more next Update so make sure to read hehehe!**

**I'm gonna do my all to update two Fanfics! Pls support me REader-sama!**

**Plus it took me a while to think of this fic before I really wroteit :)**  
**Review pls! Pls tell me what you think of My fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Thanks for that one review?**

**WEll I hope a lot of people would notice this fic,**

**Anyways, I'm sorry but this chapters going to be short, I'm planning to write a lot since it is X-mas break,**  
**But I really feel that I want to write that Horror AU.**

**Anyways let's start with the recap.**

**1\. Tatsumi Appears 2. Tasumi spies on The treasure club 3. Tatsumi was caught.**

**THEN! CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You wanna join night raid!" The blonde LEone spoke up with a big grin on her face. Everyone there were staring at him while Tatsumi process what's happening.  
"EHHH!?" Tatsumi yelled. He tried to escae but Leone's grip on him was too strong. "So wanna join?" She asked again. "Wait up. He's a pervert!" Mine said disagreeing with Leone's idea. "I don't mind either it would be more livelier here." Najenda said getting ready to acceppt their new recruit. Bulat and Lubba remained quiet with with their Home EC teacher while CHelsea continued to suck on her lollipop. "What kind of club even is this!?" Tatsumi asked with an angry tone. "It's the tresure hunting club! I'm sure you've heard about us, right? Nght raid? We're all at the bulletin boards in the school!" Leone said. Yes they were famous. The club had already ventured through various parts of japan. Ranging from mountains, to jungles. And most of the time they always came back with the bounty in their hands causing an uproar in schools near and far. The infamous treasure hunting club of REvolution High housed the most famous tresure hunting team. "What!? You're the group of those famous peaole!?" Tatsumi yelled once more. "YUP! WE're night raid! If you wanna join then ask! A lot of people are afraid of asking us, they were afraid of initiations"  
Leone said scaring Tatsumi a bit. "Initiation?" Mine then pulled out a rifle. It was a toy of course, but it didn't look like one. "So join ? or not?" Mine thretened.

"Okay! I'll join ! Waht do I have to do ! " TAtsumi said in confusion. Bulat threw a pin at him, a pin with a raven on it. "Huh?" Tatsumi was dumbfounded. "You don't need to do nothing. From now on train hard cause you're now a member of night raid" Bulat gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Tatsumi being new to the experience, shivered.  
"Now that you're a member! Introductions! I know you know us but here's a deeper intro BOY!" Leone smiled. "I'm Leone! I brawl and stuff, but since it's club activities I mostly brawl with dangerous animals when we're on hunts." Tatsumi was amazed. "Mine here is in charge of guarding us from afar using her rifle with Sheele as her body gurad when she watches us" Mine put away her "Toy" Rifle. "Lubba sets a traditional ninja wire at places we visit to keep intruders out. Bulat most of the time accompanies us." LEone continued. "Chelsea, she's in charge of our disguises when asking about treasure location" CHelsea smirked. "Then Susensei and Najenda-san! They are our supervisors"  
Leone hugged Najenda and Susanoo. "Finall AKame-chan! She's the most fastest one of us! And she knows how to use a blade!" AKame kept eating. "Question?" Leone asked.  
Tatsumi said yes. "Who's that girl?" Tatsumi pointed at Kurome. "I'm Kurome! I'm akame's younger sister!" Akame said raising her hands in the process. "oh, Akame-chan here isn't from our school, she's from a rival school hosting the Jaegers." Leone ended. "But if she's from another school? Wouldn't she be leaking info on her clubmates?"  
Tatsumi asked "Nope! Kurome won't leak info because that's playing dirty. Even if I know, I won't tell! I kept that as a promise to Onee-chan." Kurome said as good as she looked she might be as good in attitude as well. Tatsumi looked down at the ground. He knew well that he's going to get into a lot of trouble from now on

* * *

.

**Sorry for this short chapter, I just don't feel like writing.**

**Anyways, PlEase review! I would gladly aprreciate it.**


End file.
